


Anything

by Sammylostshoe



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammylostshoe/pseuds/Sammylostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Cherik dialogue that wanted to come out of my head…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

_Charles: “I can help. I can get anything you need, Erik.”_

Erik: “Anything?”

_Charles: “Anything.”_

Erik: “Don’t promise if you can’t keep it!”

_Charles: “I won’t. I never would. I’d do anything. ANYthing!”_

Erik: “So, I have something.”

_Charles: “Say it.”_

Erik: “Read it.”

_Charles: “Sure?”_

Erik: “Yeah. I am.”

_Charles *reading his mind*_

_Charles: “Oh.”_

Erik: “Yes, oh. I said, never promise if you can’t…”

_Charles: “And I said, I would do anything for you!”_

Erik: “But…”

_Charles: “Oh, just shut up!”_

_Charles: *kiss*_

_Charles: “Is that what you wanted?”_

Erik: “Well, it’s a start.”

_Charles: “A start, hu?”_

Erik: “I think I need something more.”

_Charles: “And, what do you think about?”_

Erik: “Read it!”

_Charles: “Say it!”_

Erik: *kiss*

Erik: “You’re gonna know, what I meant after that…”

_Charles: “No problem with that, I guess…”_

Erik: “Shut up!”

Erik: *kiss again*


End file.
